LULAS
by BackwordzWriter
Summary: It's not really about the Sisterhood Of the Traveling Pants, but it's about five friends.


LULAS

By

BackwordzWriter

August 8, 5:00 P.M.

BuzzBee01: Hi, Luce!

LuLu3: Hey, Pheebs! I'm txting Kylie right now.

BuzzBee01: Tell her I say hey.

LuLu3: Alrdy did. WAAAAAY ahead of u sista, lol.

BuzzBee01: Whtevs. Did u like the 1st day of skool?

LuLu3: YES IT WUZ DA BOMB! 3 9th GRADE! Tho it sux u go 2 another skool (w/kyles)

HannaBanana has joined the room

HannaBanana: Hey yaLL!

BuzzBee01: OMG HI HAN! Do u like TENESSEE?

HannaBanana: Totally, luv it 3! I'm already saying ma'am & yall and gawsh, 4get alllllllllll the last letters of words like sayin. U no wut im sayin? Lol!

LuLu3: Miss u so much! So does Kylie. She would get on, but her butthead brother is using the computer.

BuzzBee01: I MISS U 2! Nice word Luce, BUTTHEAD! LOL!

HannaBanana: Hey, wut r yall's emails? I need 2 email u ppl!

BuzzBee01: . Isnt that kind of a given? Hahahaha

LuLu3: . DUH!

HannaBanana: LOL GUESS MINE!

BuzzBee01:

LuLu3:

LuLu3: JINX, PHEEBS!

BuzzBee01: JINX, LUCE!

LuLu3: Ha I said it b4 u! U OWE ME A SODA!

BuzzBee01: ONLY A MILLESECOND U FREEEEEAK!

HannaBanana: UR BOTH FREAAAAAKS!

BuzzBee01: Thanx a lot, Han. That sure solves it. We're both freaks.

HannaBanana: Ur welcome XD.

LuLu3: g2g my mum wants me off computer. Ttyl.

LuLu3 has left the room.

BuzzBee01: So any new friends in NSHVILLE?

HannaBanana: Um 1 girl. Her name is Gert, short for Gertrude.

BuzzBee01: cool I've always wanted 2 b named Gert haha. SO OMG GUESSSSS WUT

HannaBanana: WUT?  
>BuzzBee01: NM!<p>

HannaBanana: u r so lame sometimes, Phoebe.

BuzzBee01: IKR!

HannaBanana: ya. Srry I g2g ttyl.

BuzzBee01: U BETCHA!

HannaBanana: LULAS!

HannaBanana has left the room.

August 10, 5:00 P.M.

LuLu3: Hi, Phoebe.

BuzzBee01: Hi, Lucey.

Smileykylie10: wuts w/the formality?  
>BuzzBee01: IDK! Hahaha…<p>

LuLu3: m2. So, Kylie...So, Phoebe…

Smileykylie10: any new friends Grakston?

LuLu3: girl named Melissa. She's super nice. Wish we all still went 2 the same skool. Now u 2 go 2 Clarkson (sob) and I go to Grakston!

BuzzBee01: we miss u so much, 2. We can hang out during wknd?

Smileykylie10: Srry, Pheebs we have that hockey game, remember?

BuzzBee01: :o. L8r in the afternoon?

LuLu3: cant, srry. Going 2 Boston w/my rents 4 few days. Will be back Thurs. I GET 2 MISS SKOOL!  
>Smileykylie10: AND US!<p>

BuzzBee01: yay.

LuLu3: Guys, im really srry. Nxt wknd?

BuzzBee01: OK. I think that's fine.

Smileykylie10: Ya, lets meet up skating rink 12:00 PM?

LuLu3: Totally. g2g, LULAS

BuzzBee01: C u guys there . BI!

LuLu3 & BuzzBee01 have left the room.

August 11, 4:01 P.M.

Smileykylie10: I can't chat right now. Will email u l8r.

BuzzBee01: kk. L8r, g8r!

To: , , ,

From:

Subject: HI!

Hi guys, wuts up; Specially u, Han? So I 3 10 grade Clarkson, but it sux that only me + Pheebs go there, not LuLu + Han. HAN Y DID U HAVE TO MOVE? Y do we have 2 go 2 different high skools? WE DON'T! ok, er well we kindsa do. GABBI HASN'T IM'ED ANY1 OR ANSWERED ANY EMAILS IN 4EVR, RIGHT? So anyways, idk what im saying anymore, so just reply ASAP! LULAS EVRY1!

_SmileyKylie _

To: , ,

From:

Subject: Re: HI!

Hi sweeties! My skool is fine….Miss u guys 2 much 2 3 it, tho. I have a friend named Gert; she's funny but not as awesome + loveable as u guys! We need 2 VC sometime! CAN SOMEBODY CALL GABBI? How is Saturday afternoon?

_Hannaßanana! _

To: "I3HANNA!" , "Gabbi Sullie!" , "KYLIEEEEEE !" ,

From:

Subject: Re: Re: HI!

Hi every1! Grakston is fine…I wish I went 2 Clarkson w/u guys, tho. I have a friend named Melissa; she's super duper nice, as I have said b4, I think. I miss Gabbi 2; she hasn't im'ed or emailed me in a while. Srry Han I cant VC Saturday afternoon; going 2 Boston w/rents. U 3 go ahead and VC, I'll still try + IM u!

3LULU

To: , ,

From:

Hey, BFFS! I go to Clarkson w/Kylie as u all no, + 3 it 2 other than the fact that my other 2 BFFS dont go there w/ me ( ) & I miss Gabbi. I can VC Saturday afternoon + so can Kylie. It sux that u cant, LuLu. We'll all have 2 VC sometime. IM ME ALL OF U!

_**P**__hoebe __**Z**__øe __**R**__honderuz _

August 12, 3:02 P.M.

BuzzBee01: Hi LuLu, u there?

LuLu3: Yezzzzzz.

BuzzBee01: So want 2 talk more about the 1st day of skool? We didn't really get 2 tlk about it.

LuLu3: Sure. Tell me about urs 1st.

BuzzBee01: So I got on the bus w/Kylie, & we found seats in the baaaack. When we got 2 skool we found our lockers (VERY OLD LOCKERS) and put our stuff in them. I made friends w/a redhead girl named Briana cuz she happens 2 have the locker nxt 2 me. Then I went 2 my first period, Science. That went fine; we picked lab partners and I ended up w/a girl named Diana-I would HATE 2 b named Diana; then ppl would call me di as in DIE for short! She's OK: kindsa snotty. Then we had break. I found Kylie sitting between two identical twins: Cara & Tara. I made friends w/them 2. Then Calculus, History, Economics & lunch. THEN art, English, & Spanish, all of which went fine, if not awesome. Then I went home w/a BUNCH of new friends 2 txt!

LuLu3: Sounds really fun, Pheebs!

BuzzBee01: IKR! Im sure ur day wuz as fun! Tell me about it.

LuLu3: WELLLLL my mom insisted on driving me. When I got there, I found my locker (BRAND NEW SHINY LOCKERS :p)

& filled it w/my things. Then I went 2 1st p: Calculus (funny how over here we take calculus in 10TH GRADE! SO UNFAIR) and that wuz hard, but im still here, aren't i? Then break; a brown haired girl motioned 4 me 2 sit w/her. I did; she turned out 2 b Melissa. *Newsflash* NOW WE'RE FRIENDS! LOL. So then I had Science-we also picked our lab partners & I ended up w/a girl named Kat, short 4 Katherine. She's super snobby, so not so happy about that. Economics, & Art. Lunch; sat w/Melissa again. Then English, History, & Latin (I DON'T C Y WE HAVE 2 SPEAK LATIN! IT'S A DEAD LANGUAGE FOR GODS SAKE!). Finally school wuz ovr. My mom picked me up: AGAIN!

BuzzBee01: MOST of that wuz awesome.

LuLu3: Yeah, right.

BuzzBee01: Well, u've been having better days, right?

LuLu3: Uh-huh

BuzzBee01: GOOD! Well I have 2 go, hockey practice. This game on Saturday is driving coach mad!

BuzzBee01 has left the room.

GabbiGirl has joined the room.

GabbiGirl: Hey, LuLu. What's up?

LuLu3: OMG U HAVENT IM'ED OR EMAILED IN 4EVER!

**GabbiGirl: IK! Dearly srry, lol. Things have been busy! Daddy got married…new baby brother + sister…step mother… **

LuLu3: WUUUUUT U HAVE A BABY BRO AND SIS? The last time I talked 2 u wuz ur dad's wedding! U R SO LUCKY BUT U NVR TOLD ME MS JINNI WUZ PREGNANT!

**GabbiGirl: They told me about a wk b4 she had the babies. **

LuLu3: :o. I g2g. Kylie, Phoebe, & Han r VCing this Saturday afternoon! B ON!

**GabbiGirl: R u VCing 2?**

LuLu3: No, going 2 Boston w/rents 4 conferences.

**GabbiGirl: OMG DID U 4GET I LIVE IN BOSTON NOW? U HAVE 2 COME VISIT ME! **

LuLu3: I'll b sure 2 ask my mom 2night. BB

LuLu3 has left the room.

August 13, 6:04 P.M.

LuLu3: Pheebs?  
>BuzzBee01: Uh huh?<p>

LuLu3:

BuzzBee01: Wut?

LuLu3: Melissa dumped me in the friends sense.

BuzzBee01: WTF?

LuLu3: IKR. I don't mind 2 much tho cuz she wuz beginning 2 become a pain in the butt.

BuzzBee01: So NOW who's ur skool friend?

LuLu3: No1?

GabbiGirl has joined the room.

GabbiGirl: IM HERE! Wuts up peepz?

BuzzBee01: GABBS! *Blows kiss* I miss u Sooooo much!

GabbiGirl: Miss u 2. Boston sux w/out u+Kylie+LuLu+Han! SO wuts happnin?

BuzzBee01: LuLu here got dumped by her only skool friend.

GabbiGirl: Her loss (the skool friend, I mean)

LuLu3: Awwww thanx u guys! Ur the best. BuzzBee01: Aren't we?

GabbiGirl: So LuLu, wut did ur mom say about visiting me in Boston?

LuLu3: She said sure; she doesn't mind. She knows where u live (ur mom sent her a letter w/the address on it…?) & she said if it's ok w/ur rents I can sleepover the night of the 15…? She'll drop me ur place.

GabbiGirl: Just asked my "rents". They said "That's perfect, tell her that she can come around 4. Gabbi doesn't have school Monday because it's parent-teacher-conference-day." EEEEEEEEK! EXCITED!  
>LuLu3: I EST 2!<p>

BuzzBee01: G2G, MORE FRICKIN HOCKEY PRACTICE! Kylie is my door begging me 2 hurry up. Byeas!

BuzzBee01 has left the room.

LuLu3: *Sigh* Pheebs and Kyles r so close now…& Han lives in NT + u live in Boston…I feel so lonely here. In my rm.

GabbiGirl: They 3 u Luce, we all do. It's

just, we're all in such different places, and it's really hard 2 keep in tuch.

LuLu3: IK, I just miss the "MY MOM IS BAKIN COOKIES WANNA COME OVER" phase of our friendship!  
>GabbiGirl: Doesn't everybody!<p>

LuLu3: LOL YA! GTG have 2 pack 4 BOOOOOOOSTON! Will try & txt or IM u, if not, c u SUNNNNNNNNDAY!

GabbiGirl: haha u2. BYEAS!

LuLu3 has left the room.

August 14, 6:00 A.M.

BuzzBee01: SO NERVOUS 4 THE GAME!  
>Smileykylie10: don't b. we practiced so hard that I think I pulled about 15 muscles. WE GONNA KICK SUM BUTT GF!<p>

BuzzBee01: Guess ur right…

Smileykylie10: U NO I AM!

BuzzBee01: Thanx 4 the pep tlk.

Smileykylie10: My pleasure. *Brushes GOLDEN hair out of her GORGEOUS blue eyes as she prepares 4 the hockey game & pep talk of her life*

BuzzBee01: Hahahaha. I have 2 get dressed now. Ttyl!

Smileykylie10: not l8r, more like in 5 min. l8r, g8r. XD LULASSSSSSSS!

BuzzBee01 & Smileykylie10 have left the

room.

August 14, 6:42 A.M.

LuLu3: ARG!

HannaBanana: U PIRATE! ;)

LuLu3: On my laptop airport right now.

HannaBanana: u & gabbi r gonna have a gr8 time!

LuLu3: ikr thnx!

LuLu3: Well I should probably get on the plane now…Bye!

HannaBanana: Bye, Ms. Lucey!

LuLu3: Last time I checked I wuz a pirate ;)

HannaBanana: haha

AUTO RESPONSE FROM LULU3: ON A PLANE! WHEEEEEEEE

LuLu3 has left the room.

August 14, 6:10 A.M.

GabbiGirl: Luce?

AUTO RESPONSE FROM LULU3: ON A PLANE! WHEEEEEEEE

GabbiGirl: OOOOOK. C u sooon!

August 14, 3:00 P.M.

HannaBanana: 3. how wuz sockey game?

BuzzBee01: SOCKEY? HAHAHA

HannaBanana: u NO I mean hockey!

Smileykylie10: lol it wuz fabtastic!

BuzzBee01: A combo of fabulous and fantastic?

Smileykylie10: Ya~! Ehhheeehh

HannaBanana: Did u 2 have any caffeine?

HannaBanana: Cuz ur acting really…um, weird.

BuzzBee01: ya, after the hockey game. Want 2 vc now?

HannaBanana: sureee.

Smileykylie10: oops I cant my little bro spilled hot coco on my speakers.

BuzzBee01: W888888 my cam wont work!

HannaBanana: It's fine. Some other time.  
>Smileykylie10: ok im sorry. SO omg guess what Casey Mason did 2 me lunch?<p>

BuzzBee01: OOHHH I wuz w/u when that happened?

Smileykylie10: Yezzzzzz

HannaBanana: What did she do?

Smileykylie10: she poured her soda all over me and acted like it wuz my fault.

BuzzBee01: She didn't even apologize!

HannaBanana: Cant believe I used 2 b BFF w/dat girly.

Smileykylie10: ME EITHA!

GabbiGirl has joined the room.

GabbiGirl: HEY! Sorry im l8, my mom wanted me 2 help her clean the house.

Smileykylie10: Ur 4given….4 now.

GabbiGirl: Thanx?

BuzzBee01: Welcomz.

HannaBanana: SO GABBI we were just talking about Casey Mason.

GabbiGirl: Oh yea the blond girl w/that blue highlight?

BuzzBee01: That's her.

GabbiGirl: Gawd that girl is such a jerkaholic!

Smileykylie10: IKR! I mean, y is _she_ so popular?

HannaBanana: Kyles, mean & disgusting ppl r the trend these days. It's terrifying, ik, but u have 2 _deal_.

BuzzBee01: I hear ya sista.

GabbiGirl: OMG Pheebs u should change ur screen name 2 Buzzabee

Smileykylie10: No it should b BUZZ-THERES-A-BEE-IN-UR-EAR-AHHHH!  
>GabbiGirl: UR NOT HELPING, KYLIE!<p>

BuzzBee01: We need 2 do sumthng cool w/our names. OK, L(Lucey)P(Phoebe)H(Hanna)K(Kylie)

G(Gabbi) LPHKG

HannaBanana: GKHPL? GPKLH? There's no vowels in that, so we cant make a word.

GabbiGirl: IF ONLY MY NAME WUZ OLIVIA

BuzzBee01: AND I WUZ AMEE (IT SEEMS SOOOOO FRENCH!)

HannaBanana: AND O I WANT 2 B ETOILE (STAR IN FRENCH)

Smileykylie10: AND LUCEY COULD B ISIBELLA AND I COULD BE UPOLU!

Smileykylie10: Wait, then ALL our names would be vowels.

HannaBanana: I have an awesome idea. What about STARS (Stay Together As Rockin Stars)

GabbiGirl: I like it but….idk it doesn't make much sense

BuzzBee01: second dat.

Smileykylie10: FRISTER (Friends R Impossible to Separate because They Enchant Royalty?)

HannaBanana: NO WAY! Y don't we use our screen names? HBLSG

GabbiGirl: Still no vowels.

BuzzBee01: TWINKLSMAIDS (Together We are Inseperable No Kid Loves their Sisters As Much As I do!)

GabbiGirl: LOVE IT!

HannaBanana: ABSOLUTELY ORIGINAL AND AWESOME!

Smileykylie10: YA GIRL! Twinklmaids forever! WE NEED 2 TELL LUCE!

BuzzBee01: Hold on; changing my screen name

BuzzBee01 has left the room.

Twinklmaids5 has entered the room.

Twinklmaids5: Isnt my screen name ADORABLE?

Smileykylie10: ABSOLUT. Wut can I change mine 2 that wont b copying urs?  
>Twinklmaids5: IDK. Out of gr8 ideas…<p>

HBLUVSTM: look mine!

GabbiGirl: U no, that COULD mean Hanna Borain Luvs Tyler Madison…

HBLUVSTM: CHANGING IT!

5OFUS: Happy?

Smileykylie10: No! that looks like the 5 doofuses!

Twinklmaids5: LOL

5Fristers: BETTER!

Smileykylie10: 3 it! Now what should mine b? maidofdatwinkl?

5Fristers: Wut about freakishfive?

Smileykylie10: NOOOO I WANT SUMTHNG ADORABLE LIKE PHEEBS HAS TWINKLMAIDS5!

GabbiGirl: Touchy, touchy. this is really long but I guess it COULD be a screen name: NotOnlyBFFS-TWINKLMAIDS!

Smileykylie10: Thumbs down.

Twinklmaids5: totally. howabout

GabbiGirl: WAAAAAY 2 LONG!

5Fristers: WWWWWWWWWAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY 2 LOOOOOOOONG!

Smileykylie10: 4get it. I gtg ttyl

Twinklmaids5: I gtg 2

5Fristers: Me 3

GabbiGirl: ME 4

Smileykylie10, Twinklmaids5, 5Fristers, and GabbiGirl have left the

Room.

August 16, 4:23 P.M.

HannaBanana: Just realized how retarded our new screen nms r.

BuzzBee01: OMG IKR! I changed mine back ystrday the 2nd I logged on!

HannaBanana: Hahaha same! Just got a txt from Gabbs. "Sunday & Monday w/LuLu=gr8! How r yaLL." QUOTE ON QUOTE!  
>BuzzBee01: Hahahaha tell her I'm gr8!<p>

HannaBanana: KKKKKKKKK!

BuzzBee01: DUUUDE WEN R U GONNA INTRO ME 2 GERT!

HannaBanana: Idk! Idk if she has an IM.

BuzzBee01: THEN HOO NOS

HannaBanana: We're not that close, anyways.

BuzzBee01: .rolls eyes & sighs. Gots 2 go, my crappy history teacher thinks that if she gives more hw we'll like her more. Snort!

HannaBanana: UR A PIG! ROFL!

BuzzBee01: I bet u r, Hanna Anya Girdle. I bet u r.

BuzzBee01 has left the Room.

August 16, 11:29 P.M.

BuzzBee01: STILL DOING HW! Y r u up?

LuLu3: mmm…idk. I just am.

BuzzBee01: U BAD GURL! JK JK! So been 2 any killer Grakston parties since ur so "bad"?

LuLu3: Naw…it's not ez being bad, u no.

BuzzBee01: Oh, no, I have no idea about this "bad" thing. Please, enlighten me!

LuLu3: WELL….

BuzzBee01: I'M WAIIITING, OH GREAT MASTER OF BAD!

LuLu3: Ur so cruel, BB!

BuzzBee01: Ik…how wuz the night Gabbi's? Hanna said that Gabbi told her it wuz gr8.

LuLu3: Yea, totes wuz. I may be the master of bad, but Gabbs is the master of fun, LOL.

BuzzBee01: OMFG IKR! Remember that one time we put melted marsh mellows in ur hair her bday sleepover and u had 2 cut ur hair off?

LuLu3: Unfortunately, yes. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ok, ur the master of evil!

BuzzBee01: Oh, don't I know it! Mwahahaha!

LuLu3: Go away.

BuzzBee01: I will, thanx very much. Have 2 complete this hw. History teacher=master of torture!

August 20, 7:03 P.M.

Smileykylie10: crap.

GabbiGirl: Yummy! JK Hahaha

Smileykylie10: U better b kidding…

GabbiGirl: Wat's wrong?

Smileykylie10: I hate skool.

GabbiGirl: WHYYYYY?

Smileykylie10: The gurlz that go there r so mean!

GabbiGirl: I hear ya, sista.

Smileykylie10: I mean they shun me, but they LUV Phoebe. She hasn't talked to me since last Monday, & now it's Friday! She always sits w/them, & she never answers my txts or IMs!

GabbiGirl: Oh, ik…She hasn't been on in 4ever!

Smileykylie10: G2G…contact me if she talks 2 u!

Smileykylie10 has left the room.

August 20, 9:22 P.M.

BuzzBee01: Hey, Gabbi!

GabbiGirl: Hey! How come ur not talking 2 Kylie?

BuzzBee01: I just got kind of tired of talking 2 the same person every min.

GabbiGirl: Well, she's really hurt.

BuzzBee01: Well, I can't spend every single minute w/her!

GabbiGirl: I guess…But try 2 c it from her pt of view: U never sit w/her, u shun her completely, ppl that r mean 2 her r nice 2 u, 2 her it seems like ur mad her & 2 good 4 her, it hurts when she sees u making jokes w/other ppl & completely ignoring her, etc.

BuzzBee01: She's just being stupid.

GabbiGirl: I'm tired. Bye.

GabbiGirl has left the room.

To: , ,

From:

Subject: Liz Phair

Sry ik it's a random subject…I'm listening to "Why Can't I" right now…anyways. Phoebe IMed me…She's not mad u, Kylie, or anything, she just needs 2 talk 2 more ppl than just u all the time. She wuz kindsa being a brat about it, tho. I'm sry, Kyles. We're here 4 u tho!

Sent from my iPhone

To: "Gabbi Sullie!" , "KYLIEEEEEE !" , "I3HANNA!"

From:

Subject: Re: Liz Phair

SCREW PHOEBE ZOE RHONDERUZ! LULAS EVERY1!

3LULU


End file.
